wrathofkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teknes
"In the south, Felskar’s vast military-industrial complex never truly wound down after their ‘glorious humanum uprising,’ as their ambassador calls it. Their ambassador tells me they are retooling to broaden the scope of their technological revolution, but then why do this with the military alone? They rid themselves of ‘ruling classes’ and see it as their responsibility to do the same for all other nations." - Envoy Harig Teknes are the future. Only they understand that the Ancient King failed; He freed humanity from elemental servitude only to see them willing submit to aloof celestial gods. No more. House Teknes will use their strange magics and powerful machinery to truly free humanity, whatever the cost. Teknes himself cared more for craftsmanship than people, but he built a kingdom as efficient as the most intricate clockwork. Rich resources and clever people made his nation of Felskar an industrial powerhouse, but the people had nothing to strive for save petty wealth and the whims of distant gods. All that began to change when House Teknes uncovered their founder’s long-lost laboratory and discovered his final notes, which described his father’s failure and his own vision for success. Popular revolutions inspired by this philosophy of the human swept away the old, corrupt order and installed dedicated citizens to run the nation. Now, these masters of steam and steel have re-forged their nation and gained a new purpose. A fire burns within them as hot as the boilers of their machines. They have seen what humanity can be once free, and they will free their brethren at any cost. Teknes Play Style The armies of Teknes are some of the most well rounded troops. They are able to move from a defensive posture to attack in the blink of an eye. Both the Union Workers and Defender Linemen punish their enemies for attacking them. Their specialists and characters often employ lightning and magical wards to bolster their own defensive lines. No army attacks Teknes battle lines without expecting heavy casualties. LEADERS TEKNES-AddaniiBroodMasterminds.png|Addanii Brood Masterminds (Rank 1)|link=Addanii Brood Masterminds TEKNES-DefenderLinemanController.png|Defender Lineman Controller (Rank 1)|link=Defender Lineman Controller TEKNES-DefenderRaethSevisk.png|Defender Raeth Sevisk (Rank 2)|link=Defender Raeth Sevisk TEKNES-FlightCaptain.png|Flight Captain (Rank 1)|link=Flight Captain TEKNES-TheIronward.png|The Ironward (Rank 2)|link=The Ironward TEKNES-Timoshkin.png|Timoshkin (Rank 2)|link=Timoshkin TEKNES-UnionBoss.png|Union Boss (Rank 1)|link=Union Boss TEKNES-WarsmithCaptain.png|Warsmith Captain (Rank 1)|link=Warsmith Captain TEKNES-YevrozovTheBloodySpear.png|Yevrozov The BloodySpear (Rank 2)|link=Yevrozov The BloodySpear INFANTRY TEKNES-AddaniiBroodWarriors.png|Addanii BroodWarriors (Rank 2)|link=Addanii BroodWarriors TEKNES-DefenderLineman.png|Defender Lineman (Rank 1)|link=Defender Lineman TEKNES-UnionBombardier.png|Union Bombardier (Rank 2)|link=Union Bombardier TEKNES-UnionWorker.png|Union Worker (Rank 1)|Warsmith (Rank 2)|link=Union WorkerTEKNES-Warsmith.png SPECIALISTS TEKNES-C.A.G.E.png|C.A.G.E. (Rank 2)|link=C.A.G.E. TEKNES-GalvanicDefender.png|Galvanic Defender (Rank 1)|link=Galvanic Defender TEKNES-HateforgedTitan.png|Hateforged Titan (Rank 2)|link=Hateforged Titan TEKNES-LinemanBoris.png|Lineman Boris (Rank 2)|link=Lineman Boris TEKNES-MolotokTheIronJuggernaut.png|Molotok The Iron Juggernaut (Rank 1)|link=Molotok The Iron Juggernaut TEKNES-SoriktheUnfinished.png|Sorik the Unfinished (Rank 2)|link=Sorik the Unfinished TEKNES-TheMightyTaur.png|The Mighty Taur (Rank 2)|link=The Mighty Taur TEKNES-TheZaalak.png|The Zaalak (Rank 1)|link=The Zaalak TEKNES-UnionButcher.png|Union Butcher (Rank 1)|link=Union Butcher TEKNES-WarStomper.png|War Stomper (Rank 1)|link=War Stomper MEDIA TEKNES-StatCards.png|Stat Cards|link=http://wrathofkings.com/ks/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/TeknesCompiled.pdf Wrath of Kings Teknes Tactics Part 1: Faction Overview - Playlist 1/5 (Published 29 Nov 2015) Lead Developer Michael Shinall speaking about Teknes '''tactics. Note that all videos are unscripted and done as a casual conversation piece. '''Playlist Contents # Union Workers # The Addanii # Defender Linemen # Specialists Tactics Talk: Teknes Warsmiths + War Stompers (by Design Chats with Michael Shinall)